


Random Drabble #004 (KisuRin)

by DirtyFreeDrabbles (MakikoIgami)



Series: DirtyFreeDrabbles [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/DirtyFreeDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Anon Request] Kisumi/bottom!Rin at the club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabble #004 (KisuRin)

Kisumi was a very touchy person and he usually had a complete disregard towards personal space. There were a few people who didn’t mind that (Makoto), some who tried constantly to push him away (Haru) and those who had given up and reacted violently (Sousuke) to get their revenge.

Rin had gone through all these stages and right now, seeing how Kisumi had wound up becoming his boyfriend, he was at the stage where he  _craved_  the other’s touch to the point where he would press his body against the taller one’s at any given opportunity.

Right now was no exception. Somehow Kisumi had wound up saving enough money to visit him in Australia and what do you do when your boyfriend visits you and you want him to see the city? You take a bus tour during the day, eat out at your favorite restaurant and then, after you freshen up a bit, you go out partying, at least in a buzzing city like Sydney.

Too bad that Kisumi didn’t see much of the city because he and Rin had been too busy making out in the back of the upper deck of the double decker bus, but they were at least able to keep their hands off each other while they both savored the finest Australian beef, agreeing that even though the Japanese chefs managed to grill it better, the sheer size here in Australia was so much larger than what they were used to. Afterwards they went back to Rin’s, where they got showered and changed, and they were two hours late to what Rin had deemed to be a good time because they had not seen each other for a long time after all.

So, freshly washed, dressed and still buzzing from post-coital bliss that neither of them had felt ever since Rin had left Japan, they were currently on a dance floor of one of Sydney’s worse clubs, but at least the music was somewhat decent and nobody really cared how much they were making out among everybody else.

As Rin was busy rubbing his ass on Kisumi’s crotch, one of the strawberry-haired man’s hands was busy exploring his stomach under his mesh shirt, which was - admittedly - tacky, but Rin knew that it suited his body perfectly and wore it with pride. Besides, he still had a long-sleeved black shirt to change wound around his hips, so all was fine.

“Rin… what about a quick fuck in the toilets?” Kisumi asked, letting his hand travel south and cover the other’s already half-hard erection.

“Ugh, no,” Rin gave back, wrinkling his nose. “Haven’t you smelled the stench coming from there? No, I’m not going  _anywhere_  near these!”

His outburst made Kisumi chuckle, but it didn’t stop him from stroking the other languidly through his tight pants, until the outline of his erection was visible to everyone who dared to look their way.

At one point Rin noticed that and he turned around to bury his face into the other’s shoulder in shame, his face as red as his hair.

“You asshole,” he growled, making Kisumi laugh even more as he slipped his hand into the back of Rin’s pants, congratulating himself for the fact that he had managed to hide each and every one of Rin’s boxer shorts while the other had been taking a shower before so that he ended up going commando, much to Kisumi’s delight.

“Well,” Kisumi drawled, slipping a finger into the crack of the ass his very pliant boyfriend, “since you don’t want to go to the toilets and I’m  _sure_ you wouldn’t want to go behind the club because there’s probably an even more intense  _stench_  out there, I guess there’s no other way but to do it right here.”

Rin’s head shot up and he stared at Kisumi with a mixture of incredulousness, surprise and disgust.

“Or you could keep it in your pants, strawberry boy and fucking  _wait_  until we’re back home,” the redhead growled, but Kisumi knew he was just as horny as he was. Just a bit more and he had him where he wanted him to be…

As emphasis, he let his index finger circle the by now red and slightly swollen hole, still a little bit slick with lube from their quickie just after the shower. He licked his lips at Rin’s barely disguised moan, teasing the hole further by slipping just the first digit inside, feeling how soft and slick everything still was.

“Fuck,” Rin cursed and retorted to biting his boyfriend’s shoulder, which was quite painful, considering the shark teeth. But there were already more than one set of teeth all over Kisumi’s shoulders and just as Rin liked to show off his abs, Kisumi liked to show off the bite marks that he had collected over the past few days, all courtesy of his boyfriend.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Mhm… Sousuke keeps saying that as well,” Kisumi drawled, retracting his finger to lube it up with saliva before he attempted to push his finger deeper, doing his best to work with the still loose muscle to reduce Rin to a quivering, moaning mess in his arms.

Rin was cursing most of the time, trying to hide his face against the basketball players’ broad shoulders, more or less attempting to disappear against him.

“…The corner behind the big speakers?” Kisumi suggested sensually, licking over a burning hot ear shell.

“…you better be quick before I change my mind,” Rin groaned, pushing back against the two probing fingers.

With a smirk, Kisumi pushed the other to the relatively secluded spot and all but tore down the tight pants, shielding the rest of the club off Rin’s body with his own, just to enter his boyfriend slowly - _again_  - until he was flush against the giant speaker box and his own body, standing on his tip toes to accommodate Kisumi’s height.

“Fuck,” he cursed, clawing at the plastic of the speaker, mindlessly bucking his hips forward and backward to get friction on both sides of him.

“I’ll be getting to that,” Kisumi smirked and kissed Rin’s exposed neck before he started to move, quick hard thrusts, angled so that he was hitting Rin’s prostate over and over. Kisumi was glad that the music was loud enough to cover the redhead’s moans, but he was sure that even if they were overheard, there were others doing the same thing as they were. Or at least attempting to.

Yes, Kisumi considered himself seductive, but he also considered himself very lucky to have Rin as his boyfriend, the guy was open to any kind of challenge and he would always bend the way Kisumi wanted him to, in more than just one way.

Thrusting hard he could feel his orgasm approaching, just like Rin looked like he was going to come any time soon, so he pushed his pants down a bit further to wrap a hand around his manhood.

“You’re the best,” he husked, squeezing and tugging on Rin’s erection until the redhead came with a sputter of curses and white cum against the speaker, Kisumi following shortly thereafter with a hearty grown himself.

They stood like that, panting for a few seconds before Rin started to wriggle out of his entrapment between the speaker and Kisumi’s bulk.

“Never do anything like that again!” he growled, wriggling his ass so that Kisumi’s declining erection slipped out of him, just to pull up his pants in a fluid motion, making his boyfriend chuckle.

“What,” Rin demanded.

“You’ll have a hard time keeping those pants clean… or do you think you can keep your cheeks clenched together for the rest of the night?” he teased.

“Fuck. You came inside.”

“Uh-huh,” Kisumi confirmed with a fox-ish grin.

“…I hate you. Let’s go home and continue there.”

“Ah, finally you understand why I’m here!”

“Shut it!”

In the end, Kisumi saw much less of Sydney than what Rin had planned for him and he was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
